Publicity
by sterek-lover-4ever
Summary: Derek feels worried about Stiles safety after the incident in the Sheriff's office. He wants to offer Stiles something, but will Stiles take it? I've no idea about genre, so I just made it generic :I
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf. but sterek. hnnnngg... i wish i could own sterek...

A/N this is my first fanfic, ive never written anything like this before, so i asked a friend of mine to help. avery if ur on here i love u ;A; anyway, feel free to review and whatnot. THANKS ^^

* * *

Publicity

"Stiles," Derek's voice echoed within the area as he stepped away from the run down train car and walked towards the teen. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, what about?" Stiles cocked his head to the side, a curious look on his face that made Derek's chest clench in adoration. He always loved the sheer wonder in those brown eyes.

"I wanted to offer you something." Derek crossed the room to try and find something to keep his hands busy as he spoke.

"Okay….?" Stiles arched a brow. He watched the Alfa curiously; what would Derek want to offer him that he didn't already have?

"I realized something while we were lying on the floor of the Sherriff's office… I could see how conflicted you were." He chanced a glance at the other. "You were vulnerable, and I didn't like it." His brow furrowed slightly as he kept his back to Stiles.

"Uh… Okay… So what are you offering here..?" Seriously, what was with Derek and being vague?

After a moment he took a deep breath, and after he exhaled he spoke. "Do you want The Bite?"

After a few moments, Stiles looked up at Derek. He had a look of apprehension on his face. "I do, but... I'm worried. I don't want to end up like Jackson or Matt…"

Derek turned and slowly moved in front of the other, eyes searching the other's for any other sign of hesitance or refusal. If he was going to do this, he had to be sure. All he could see was that subtle fear, hell, he could smell it coming off of the other.

"If that happens…" He moved a hand to rest gently on Stiles' shoulders. "I'll be there to pull you out of that darkness." His lips twitched into a faint smile as he leaned in, pressing his lips tenderly against the teens. Stiles smiled as he pressed back into the kiss, his body relaxing as he leaned into the strong body in front of him. When Derek pulled back he looked up at him, a small smile quirking his lips. Through several thoughts, most dealing with him getting the werewolf between the sheets of his bed, Stiles got an idea.

"What would you say if I said I wanted to make it public?"

"I thought you weren't ready for that yet?"

"Meet me in the parking lot tomorrow after school before lacrosse practice. The rest of the pack already knows, but they will wanna finally hear it. I also want everybody to know that I love you."

"Tomorrow at three o'clock then." Derek grinned, and a mischievous glint shone in his eye. "What about tonight?"

After taking a moment to let it sink in, Stiles shouted out "Definitely!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok so, i couldnt get my friend to beta like my first chapter so it wont read the same. also, im gonna try to update at least twice a month. cuz i kno people like reading 8D

* * *

Chapter 2

Just before school ends.

Derek sat in his Camaro, waiting patiently for Stiles to get out of school. He wondered briefly what Stiles was going to do to make their relationship public. All he could do for now was wait.

* * *

Stiles already had everything planned. He'd texted Scott, Boyd, Erica, and Allison and told them to meet him in the school parking lot after school. The anticipation he felt made him jittery, and he couldnt keep still. Of course, having ADHD didn't really help matters.

When the bell finally rang, he raced out of the classroom and out the doors to find Derek. When he found him, he waved slightly, trying to get his attention.

Finally everybody he knew was out there. Time to make his move.

"Hey guys!" he yelled, more to get everybody's attention. "I wanted to tell- well show you guys something."

He stalked off towards Derek, wrenching open the door to the Camaro, dragging the Alpha out of the car, stood him up...

And kissed him. Not one of those cutesy peck on the lips kind. No. The deep, passionate, pulse raising, heat elevating kind of kisses.

Every assembled body gasped, cheered and gawked.

"See you tonight, babe." Stiles winked and strode off towards the locker room for lacrosse practice. Danny walked up to Stiles and congratulating him after demanding to know why he kissed his cousin. Stiles just gave a short reply.

Scott ran in and actually looked out of breath. Apparently, not all of the pack knew about Derek and he.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Oh, you know, just staking my claim. Derek called it... Marking?"

"Yeah, but with DEREK?! That guy doesn't hesitate to threaten you at all hours of the day. If anything, I'd say he hated you, not loved you."

"And you're making a big deal out of this because...?"

"Well for one, it's DEREK FREAKING HALE! And for two, why didn't you tell me you were gay?!"

"I'm not gay, I'm bi. And have you seen Derek? I mean come on the man is beautiful. Besides, somebody needs to turn that Sourwolf into a happy wolf."

Practice ended and Stiles went home to find his dad and tell him what happened. Unfortunately, as he pulled up he noticed the patrol car wasn't there. Disappointed, he walked into the kitchen. On the table, he found a note from his dad.

_Stiles,_

_I was called into work this afternoon. Tomorrow I'd like to talk to you about something. Dinner is in the fridge._

_Dad_

Exhausted from the days events and the questions bombarding him, Stiles trudged up the stairs to his room and finds Derek sitting in his desk chair.

"Hey Derek. I missed you all afternoon. So what did you think of my idea?"

"I had a notion of it, but had no idea that you would be that... passionate about it. I kinda like dominant you."

"Really?" Stiles chuckled a bit. He sat on his bed and patted the space next to him, motioning for Derek to sit next to him. "Did the others freak out? I mean all of practice Isaac and Scott were really distracted."

"I don't really care. I mean, Erica, Allison and Lydia might be congratulating us next time they see us. Did you tell your dad yet?"

"No, he got called into work. Left a note saying he wanted to talk about something tomorrow. Oh god, what if he found out from somebody else?! He won't know any of the details or why I did it and I-"

Derek put his finger to Stiles' lips. "Shut up. Just stay calm. He will let you explain." He pulled Stiles in and kissed him.


End file.
